


Clyde's New Life

by Championsgamer1



Category: GoAnimate
Genre: Brother/Brother Incest, Gay Sex, Kidnapping, M/M, Non-Con Gay Sex, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Rape/Non-con Elements, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:35:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 11
Words: 5,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27392818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Championsgamer1/pseuds/Championsgamer1
Summary: Clyde Sinclaire, a 20-year-old Slovakian, finally escapes from his broken family. However, it all falls apart.
Comments: 2





	1. Chapter 1

(Cut to Clyde washing the dishes while crying.)

(Grace notices and hears him from the living room.)

Grace: Hey Clyde, what's wrong?

Clyde: No-nothing, mom...

Grace: Come on, you can tell me.

Clyde:...

Grace: I won't get mad...

Clyde: Fine! Dad smashed my laptop for no fucking reason just because I trolled Brendan Barney's Google Meet call!

Grace: He... WHAT?!

Clyde: Yeah... he smashed my laptop for literally no reason, and then basically turned me into his slave. But this isn't the first time he's done this.

Grace: What?! Clyde, what do you mean?!

Clyde: Ever since my biological mom left, he's grown more and more abusive to me.

Grace: Why didn't you tell me? 

Clyde: If I did tell you, you would've left, and I don't want to lose another mom...

Grace: I can't believe this! I can't believe I married such an abusive asshole!

(Cut to Diesel sitting upstairs, looking through Clyde's stuff.)

Diesel: Finally, my son is actually being useful for once. And, I get free child labor from that fa-

Grace (offscreen): '''DIESEL, GET YOUR ASS DOWNSTAIRS RIGHT FUCKING NOW!'''

Diesel: That little snitch! He's gonna pay...

(Cut to Diesel, Clyde, and Grace downstairs, Grace looking beyond pissed. Kelvin walks downstairs.)

Kelvin: What the fuck is going on here?

Grace: Diesel, care to explain why you smashed Clyde's computer for no reason?

(Diesel finally realizes how fucked he is.)

Diesel: Well- I- okay FINE! I smashed the little shit's laptop because he trolled Brendan Barney's Google Meet call!

Grace: Why in the fuck would you smash his laptop for THAT?!

Diesel: You see- I- Um-

Kelvin: What the fuck?! My biological dad might've been abusive, but he wouldn't smash my laptop for no reason!

Diesel: You shut the fuck up Kelvin, this has nothing to do with you!

Grace: I can't believe this! I've been taking care of both of them, especially Clyde, and all you're doing is just making their lives hell! That's IT! Clyde, Kelvin, pack your things! We're leaving!

Diesel: You wouldn't!

Grace: I am!

(Clyde and Kelvin go to their shared room, and begin packing.)

Kelvin: Don't got too much stuff to pack, huh?

Clyde: ...

Kelvin: Sorry.

Clyde: It's alright.

(A brief pause.)

Clyde: Hey, Kelvin?

Kelvin: Yea?

Clyde: What was your dad like, if you don't mind sharing...?

Kelvin: He was so distant, almost never talking to us. What about your mom?

Clyde: She's just gone. The last thing I remember is that her name was Cassidy.

Kelvin: Oh, okay. My dad's name was Alan.

Clyde: I wonder, if Cassidy and Alan met up, and got married?

Kelvin: That would be cool!

(The boys finish packing, but Diesel has already left.)

Clyde: Good riddance...

Grace: Well boys, get in the van. I know a hotel somewhere, we can stay there until we get back on our feet.

Clyde: Alright.

(The 3 get in the van, and Grace starts driving.)

(1:30 hours later, the 3 arrive at a hotel.)

(Clyde and Kelvin sit on the couches in the lobby, while Grace gets them a room.)

(Kelvin then looks at Clyde, then pulls him onto his lap.)

Clyde: What are you doing...?

Kelvin: What are ''you ''doing?~

(Clyde blushes and looks away.)

(Right when Grace turns around, Clyde slides off of Kelvin's lap.)

Grace: Good news, I got us a room. But Clyde, Kelvin, you guys are gonna have to share a bed. Is that okay?

Clyde: It's okay, I guess.

(When they get to their room, Grace goes into her separate room, and the boys go into their shared room.)

(Kelvin is staring at Clyde's ~~fucking huge and thicc~~ ass.)

Clyde: Kelvin...

Kelvin: What?~

(Kelvin picks up Clyde by his waist, and sits on the bed with him.)

To be C O N T I N U E D


	2. Not What He Seems

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kelvin rapes Clyde.

(WARNING: There will be rape in here.)

(Kelvin is holding Clyde on his lap, smirking at him.)

Clyde: W-what are you going to do?

Kelvin: Oh, nothing~...

(Kelvin then flips Clyde over, looking at his ass)

Clyde: Kelvin...!

(Kelvin wraps one arm around Clyde's waist, who eventually surrenders, due to Kelvin being 6' and him being only 5'8".)

Kelvin (whispering to Clyde): Now I can take something I've always wanted~

Clyde: W-what is it?

(Kelvin puts his face closer to Clyde's)

Kelvin: ''Your virginity~''

(Clyde whimpers softly, as Kelvin bends him over, then pulls the back of his pants and boxers down.)

Kelvin: Nice ass~

Clyde: Don't... make this any worse than it needs to be.

Kelvin: And ''why'' is it bad? 

Clyde: I...

Kelvin: Heh, of course. Dad's made you soft.

Clyde: ...

(Kelvin slips his own pants and boxers off, showing his 7 inch erection.)

Clyde: You... want to fuck me... WITH THAT?!

Kelvin: Do you want it or not?

Clyde: No!

Kelvin: Listen, whore, you don't get to decide when and how I fuck you. Try to protest again and I'll give you a punishment. Is that clear?

Clyde:...

Kelvin: Is. That. Clear?

(Kelvin slaps Clyde's thigh)

Clyde: O...ok...

(Kelvin thrusts dry into Clyde, who bites a pillow to keep from screaming out in pain.)

Kelvin: Heh... slut can't take a bit of dry fucking... oh well.

(Kelvin begins thrusting faster and harder.)

(Clyde eventually becomes undone and starts moaning)

Kelvin: That's right, that's what I want to hear, the moans of a good slut.

(Clyde finally jumps up, and pushes Kelvin off.)

(He runs into Grace's room, who is holding her phone.)

Clyde: Mom! Kelvin just raped me!

Grace: I know.

Clyde: He- wait... ''what?''

Grace: Look.

(She gives Clyde her phone. She has planted a hidden camera in Clyde and Kelvin's shared room, and streamed everything to GayPornHubLive.)

Clyde: You... I... you... let him... rape me?

Grace: Listen. After Alan left, Kelvin and I were broke. So, I had no choice but to whore Kelvin out for money. 

Clyde: What in your right mind thought letting him rape me is sane?!

Grace: You wouldn't understand.

Clyde: I can't believe this! Why did I think you cared for me? Why did you do this to me?

Grace: Clyde...

Clyde: No!

(Clyde goes into the other room, grabs his suitcase, and runs out of the apartment.)

Kelvin: CLYDE!

(Once he is outside, he gets his cellphone out.)

Clyde: I guess I can call someone I never thought I will...

To be C O N T I N U E D


	3. Old Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clyde and Bongo reunite.

(Clyde gets his cellphone, and dials Bongo's number.)

(Cut to Bongo, Andrew, Ken, and Issac doing Just Dance NOW. Violy and Althea are sleeping together on the couch, and Little Bill is just sitting down watching them. Bongo's phone rings.)

Bongo: Little Bill, hold my spot.

(Bongo picks up the phone.)

Bongo: Yello?

Clyde: H-hey Bongo, it's me, Clyde.

Bongo: Hey, Clyde! Long time no see, eh! How've you been?

Clyde: Not good. Listen, where are you? I need to talk to you about something.

Bongo: Oh, I'm right at 42th GoTard Street. I'm in the brick house.

Clyde: Ok... Seeya.

Bongo: Alright. 

(Clyde pulls up Google Maps. His destination is not too far away.)

Clyde: It'll only be about 20 minutes... Meh, it's good enough to clear my head.

(20 minutes later, Clyde knocks on the door.)

(Bongo opens the door.)

Bongo: Hey, Clyde! 

(Violy wakes up slightly.)

Violy: Hm?

Althea: Go back to sleep, hun.

Clyde: Hey, Bongo, could I talk to you in private?

Bongo: Sure, follow me.

(Bongo leads Clyde to a room with a twin-size bed, DELL laptop, and mini-fridge.)

Bongo: So, what do you want to talk about?

(Clyde explains everything)

Bongo: Oh... oh my god. He actually raped you?

Clyde: Yes, he did. And Grace LET him rape me!

(Clyde starts crying)

Bongo: Hey, hey, it's ok.

(Bongo hugs Clyde.)

Bongo: It's all over now, your abusive parents and stepbrother are gone. If they touch you I will kill them. I... I love you, Clyde.

Clyde: You... love me?

Bongo: Of course I do! We've been friends for 15 years, Clyde! I...

(Clyde then kisses Bongo.)

(Little Bill walks in on them.)

Little Bill: Hey guys, I cooked us some-

(Clyde and Bongo look at him awkwardly. Bongo's hands are on Clyde's hips, and Clyde's hands are on Bongo's shoulders.)

Little Bill: I'll... come back later.

(Awkward pause, as Little Bill leaves.)

Bongo: This never happened, ok?

Clyde: Ok.

(Later)

Little Bill: Alright, I made some ramen.

(Everyone eats their food.)

(Clyde gets a text on his phone)

To be C O N T I N U E D


	4. Protection Is Not Always Safe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kelvin kidnaps and tortures Clyde.

(Clyde looks at the text message. It reads "Go outside.")

Clyde: Um, guys, I'm gonna go outside for a bit.

Bongo: Okay...

(Clyde goes outside. Kelvin goes behind him, grabs his arm, and covers his nose and mouth with a chloroform cloth. He tries to scream, but can't.)

Kelvin: What's wrong, honey? Scared?

(Clyde cannot fight anymore, and passes out. Kelvin picks up his unconscious body, and tosses him in the back of his car with his getaway driver.)

(Later)

(Clyde wakes up, with his arms and legs chained tightly to the corners of a metal table.)

Kelvin: Oh, look. You're finally awake.

Clyde: W-what are you going to do?

Kelvin: Oh, nothing~

(Kelvin gets onto the table, pulls his peepee out, and puts it in Clyde's face.)

Kelvin: Suck it.

Clyde:...

Kelvin. Suck. It.

(Clyde slowly takes the length in his mouth, moving his head back and forth.)

Kelvin: Haah~ ugh~ oh god~

(Clyde can only go about past the head, but Kelvin forces his PP down Clyde's throat, making him gag and choke.)

Kelvin: Ahh~ Oh god, I'm gonna-

(Kelvin climaxes in Clyde's throat, making him gag and choke again.)

Kelvin: Heh, pussy. Can't even suck a cock right. Oh well...

Clyde: I...

Kelvin: Save it for later. Now stage 2...

(Kelvin pulls out a pocketknife. Clyde's face turns ghost white.)

Clyde: You... I... 

Kelvin: Don't worry, this won't hurt a bit...

(Kelvin cuts at Clyde's shirt until he is able to pull it off.)

Kelvin: Heh... I can't wait to see you go black... blue... and '''red...''' 

Clyde: I...

(I'm skipping this part. Basically, Kelvin cuts at Clyde's body and hits him until he has cuts and bruises all over himself.)

Clyde: Please... no more...

Kelvin: Don't worry, Stage 3 is the last one.

Clyde: Wait... stage 3?

(Kelvin turns Clyde onto his hands and knees.)

(He pulls Clyde's pants down, looking at his ass.)

Clyde: Nonononono!!

Kelvin: Chillax, Clyde. I'll give you a choice.

Clyde: Um, what are the choices?

(Kelvin gets out a flogger.)

Kelvin: Either I have dry sex with you, or I flog you.

Clyde: I...

Kelvin: Choose one or I'll do both.

Clyde: Flogging...?

Kelvin: Alright, choice is yours.

(I'm also skipping this part.)

(The entirety of Clyde's ass and lower back are covered in scars and bruises.)

Clyde: WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME?!

Kelvin: Why would I tell you?

(The police bust down the door.)

To be C O N T I N U E D


	5. "Just Friends"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clyde and Bongo have sex.

(Clyde is sitting down on the couch, it is 10:05 PM. Bongo is sitting next to him.)

Bongo: Hell of a week, huh?

Clyde: Yeah. Kelvin tried to both rape AND torture me, Grace backstabbed me, and Diesel, well, you know him.

Bongo: Hey, would you-

(The boys are interrupted by a knocking at the door.)

Clyde: I'll get it.

(Clyde opens the door, and what do you know, it's McKenzie, but with a child.)

Clyde: McKenzie? What are you-

(She shoves the child inside of their house.)

McKenzie: Take care of my daughter, I'll be back at 12:00, no sugar after 8.

Clyde: I-

(McKenzie slams the door before Clyde can object.)

Bongo: What's going on?

Clyde: Uhh...

(Bongo looks over at Clyde, with McKenzie's daughter.)

Bongo: Uhh... who's she?

Clyde: McKenzie's daughter, no surprise.

Bongo: Hah, she has your eyes!

Clyde: Oh yeah, she does! What's your name, hun?

???: Amaya.

Clyde: Well, Amaya, what do you like to do for fun?

Amaya: W-well, I like to draw, but mummy says that I'm a bad artist.

Clyde (mumbling): Classic McKenzie...

Clyde: Well, come with me. I can help you with your drawing.

Amaya: Really? Okie!

(30 mins later)

Bongo: Hey guys, I made us some dinner.

(A glass of milk, a slice of pizza, some salad, and steak is shown.)

Amaya: Mummy says I can only have rice and water...

Clyde: Oh, um, don't worry, what she says doesn't apply here. How about after we eat, we watch some Phineas and Ferb?

Amaya: Okie!

(Amaya quickly eats her food.)

Clyde: You must've been hungry, huh?

Amaya: Yeah, my mummy doesn't let me have a lot to eat...

Bongo: Oh... oh no...

Clyde: Well, let's watch some Phineas and Ferb.

(It is 11:30, and no sign of McKenzie. Amaya is sleeping on Clyde's bed, so Bongo and Clyde are on the pullout couch.)

Clyde: You don't have to sleep with me, you still have your bed...

Bongo: No way, besides, we can watch TV!

Clyde: Heh, that's true.

(Bongo then kisses Clyde, then gets on top of him.)

(Clyde gropes Bongo's ass slightly, making him gasp.)

(Bongo works at getting Clyde's boxers down, then when he's done, he slowly and hotly begins to suck on Clyde's erection.)

Clyde: Haah~ ugh~ ohh~ ahh~

Bongo: You like this, cutie?~

Clyde: D-do it harder~

Bongo: Heh~

(Bongo flips Clyde over, then slowly inserts himself into Clyde's ass.)

Clyde: Ahh~ ugh~ oh god~ f-fuck~

(Cut to Grace driving in her car.)

Grace: Can't believe Kelvin got arrested for rape and torture... I guess I'll have to talk to someone I haven't talked to in a while...

(Grace pulls up to a large building with a neon sign: The Raging VyondF*g.)

Grace: He goes to this bar all the time, he's bound to be here after I left him.

(Grace goes in, and what do you know, Diesel is sitting at a table.)

(She goes up to Diesel.)

Diesel: Grace, what the fuck do you want now?

Grace: Don't talk to me like that. Anyway, can i ask you something?

Diesel: Fine. What is it?

Grace: Can you... call the Diesel Occult to take out Clyde?

Diesel: Fine.

(Cut to Bongo and Clyde resting on the pullout couch together.)

Clyde: Hey, Bongo?

Bongo: Yea?

Clyde: Remember my mom, Cassidy?

Bongo: Yeah, what about her?

Clyde: Do you think she's still out there?

Bongo: Well, I honestly don't know, Clyde. I haven't been in your family, and, I don't mean to be offensive or anything, but I'm glad I haven't.

Clyde: Should we look for her?

Bongo: Why not?

(To be C O N T I N U E D)


	6. Leaving?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clyde and Bongo leave.

(Diesel picks up his phone, then calls up a strange number.)

Diesel: Hey man. 

???: Who needs to be taken out?

Diesel: My son, Clyde Sinclaire.

???: His current location, appearance, and age?

Diesel: GoKid Street, 6 feet tall with dark hair, and 20 years old.

???: Thanks. We will find and capture him as soon as we can.

(Cut to Clyde and Bongo sitting together, both having some ramen.)

Little Bill: You guys sure are looking at each other.

Bongo: Ah! When did you show up?

Little Bill: I've been here the whole time, idiots.

Bongo: You haven't seen any-

Little Bill: Oh, I saw it, and HEARD it. Can't you be a little QUIET?! Asexual people have ears too, ya know!

Bongo:...

Clyde:...

Little Bill: Forget I said anything.

(About 20 minutes later.)

Clyde: Hey guys, come into the living room. Me and Bongo have an announcement. 

(Everyone files into the living room, Little Bill slurping on some iced tea.)

Andrew: What is it?

(Bongo takes a breath.)

Bongo: Me and Clyde have decided that we are going to leave in order to find Clyde's biological mother.

(Little Bill pulls a spit-take.)

Everyone except Clyde and Bongo: WHAT?!

Clyde: We're sorry, but I need to find my mom. Andrew will be in charge, and Ken can cook the meals.

Ken: We understand, dudes.

Andrew: We'll miss you...

Little Bill: Bye Felisha.

(The 2 boys leave the house, probably forever.)

(Cut to a montage of Clyde and Bongo walking sidewalks, talking to officers, taking trains, taking taxis, sleeping in hotels, and more. Music playing: Foo Fighters- Everlong)

(Finally, they stop at a rest stop.)

Clyde: I'll go find us some firewood to make a campfire.

Bongo: Good idea.

(Clyde walks outside, and just in time- Diesel Busters sees him.)

Diesel Busters (into a walkie talkie): The target is secure.

(Diesel Gavin throws a brick at the car's windshield, knocking Bongo out.)

(Diesel Dawson grabs a tranquilizer gun, and shoots Clyde in the neck.)

Clyde: W-what's going.... ooooonnnnnn...

(Clyde passes out.)

(Dark Diesel teleports in.)

Dark Diesel: Good job, men. Come on, we need to take him to our place.

(Fade to black.)


	7. Diesel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Diesel tortures Clyde.

(Fade to Clyde tied to a chair, unconscious.)

(Diesel Busters walks in, holding a baseball bat.)

Diesel: Wakey wakey, bitch.

(Diesel pokes Clyde's face with the bat.)

Clyde: Uugh... my head... wait... where am I?

Diesel: You're in the Diesel Occult's hideout.

Clyde: Who... are you people?

Diesel: A... terrorist organization, I guess? I mean, we just kidnap, torture, and kill people who have done anything wrong to one of our brothers.

Clyde: I never wronged my dad, he's the one who literally made my life a hell! 

(Diesel slowly turns around, then quickly walks up to Clyde, and puts a knife to his throat.)

Diesel: You know that I can kill you right now, right?

(Clyde looks down, trying not to start crying.)

Clyde: Yes... i-im sorry...

Diesel: Look. We know the exact location of your boyfriend and adopted daughter. If you try to do anything harmful to us, we will terminate them both. Do I make myself clear?

Clyde: Yes... 

Diesel: Now to fufill my orders. 

(Diesel rears back with the baseball bat.)

(I'm skipping this part, basically, Diesel beats Clyde up with the bat.)

(Clyde has a bloody nose, bruises, a black eye, and is bleeding from his mouth.)

Clyde: S-stop... please... no more...

Diesel: Oh, don't worry, it'll all be over soo-

(Dark Diesel sneaks up behind him, then smothers him with chloroform.)

Dark Diesel: Sleep... sleeepp...

(Diesel Busters passes out.)

Clyde: Who the hell are you?

Dark Diesel: Shut up, they're gonna hear us. I'm saving you.

(Dark Diesel unties Clyde, then helps him up.)

Clyde: Where are we going?

Dark Diesel: To the hospital, of course.

(Dark Diesel: Put your hands behind your back, so the others aren't suspicious.

Clyde: Okay.

(Clyde puts his hands behind his back, as Dark leads him out.)

Diesel Dawson: Whoa whoa whoa, where are you taking him?

Dark Diesel: Uh, um, I'm driving him to the lake?

Diesel Dawson: Oh, okay.

(Dark Diesel gets outside, and puts Clyde in the backseat.)

Dark Diesel: Thankfully, in this part of GoAnimate City, the hospitals are much better.

(After about 10 minutes, they finally arrive at the hospital.)

Dark Diesel: You're gonna have to go in there yourself, because if I tell them who I am, I could get in serious trouble with the Diesel Occult.

Clyde: O-oh...

(Clyde slowly walks in, and opens the door to the hospital.)

Dark Diesel: Good luck, my friend.

(Clyde is immediatley seen to an emergency room.)

To be c o n t i n u e d


	8. Reunited

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clyde and Cassidy reunite or something.

(2 months later. Cut to Bongo sitting on his couch back at his place, with Clyde sitting next to him. The others are out on a hike, so the 2 have the house to themselves.)

Bongo: Crazy world, huh?

Clyde: Yeah... hey, check this out. I was able to track down my biological mom. She seems to be living in some apartment in GoCity, thankfully not the one that Kelvin raped me in.

Bongo: But how can we go there? We can't drive for the next few weeks.

Clyde: I know a guy... his name starts with S and ends in M.

Bongo: I don't... Microsoft Sam! Does he still have his ROFLcopter?

Clyde: Yep, surprisingly. Last time I checked with him, he told me he sold it.

(Clyde calls him.)

Microsoft Sam: Hello, you have reached Microsoft Sam. SOI

Clyde: Hey, buddy, it's Clyde.

Microsoft Sam: Hello Clyde! Whaddya need, buddy?

Clyde: Can you come here with your ROFLcopter, we need to go to the apartment building in GoCity.

Microsoft Sam: Sure, just wait like 15 minutes.

(15 minutes later, Sam pulls up in his ROFLcopter.)

Sam: Hop in.

(Clyde helps Bongo into the copter, both of them dragging their suitcased.)

Sam: Where to?

Clyde: The apartment building in GoCity, the big red one.

Sam: Okay.

(After 30 long minutes, they finally arrive there.)

Clyde: Thanks a bunch Sam.

Sam: No problem. Need help with your suitcases?

Clyde: We got it.

(They walk in, then go to the apartments.)

Clyde: 302, 304, 306, ah, 308! This is the one she's in.

Clyde: Aah, I'm so nervous! What if she doesn't love me anymore? What if-

(Bongo stops him.)

Bongo: She will love you, you're her only son.

(Clyde knocks on the door.)

Cassidy: (from inside) Come in!

(Clyde enters with Bongo.)

(Cassidy stops short when she sees who it is.)

Cassidy: It... it can't be... after all these years... Clyde... is it really you?

Clyde: Yes, mom... It's me...

Cassidy: You've changed so much, it's been almost 15 years! How have you been?

Clyde: Grace betrayed me, Kelvin betrayed me, and Diesel almost killed me.

Cassidy: (sigh) I knew letting Grace and Diesel be together would be shit.

Clyde: Why did you let Diesel stay with me?

Cassidy: Well, he threatened me with violence if I went even 5 miles within you. 

Clyde: Oh... Classic Diesel. He was very abusive to me as well.

(Clyde then notices the ginger-haired woman sitting on the couch.)

Clyde: Who's she?

Cassidy: My fiance, Miss Martin.

Clyde: Whoa, you're marrying our teacher, Miss Martin?

Miss Martin: EX teacher, and please, call me Anne. I left that shitty school, because you can only take so much of triggered GoKids raging at you.

Clyde: Good, I'm glad you left.

(Clyde and Cassidy start talking at a table to catch up on everything, while Bongo sits down with Anne.)

Bongo: What's this show?

Anne: Phineas and Ferb. I'm doing something for, uh, college.

Bongo: ...Right.

(The 2 rest and watch TV.)

Clyde: So that's what happened over the last 15 years. I lost my virginity to my stepbrother, almost got killed by my biological dad, and got betrayed by my stepmom.

Cassidy: Damn, that must've been hard. How's your head?

Clyde: Much better, I've been taking medication.

Cassidy: Well, I'm glad that you're here, you're with me, and you're alive. I seriously thought Diesel had murdered you or something!

Clyde: No surprise if he did.

(The 2 embrace.)

Bongo: Aww.

(Fade into black.)


	9. A Strange Surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clyde and Amaya meet again.

(Cut to Clyde and Bongo introducing Anne and Cassidy to their friends.)

Ken: Hello, welcome to our occult of depression. I am Ken.

Andrew: Ken...

Ken: What? Fine, welcome to our occult of laziness.

Andrew: Yes. I am Andrew. Over there's Little Bill, Althea Andrea, Violy, Kenward, and Adam.

Anne: Hey, Kenward, weren't you one of my students?

Kenward: Bold of you to assume my parents gave me adequate education.

Anne: O...kay...

Clyde: Anyway, I'm glad that I'm finally free.

Cassidy: Yeah, me too. May Grace and Diesel burn in hell!

Clyde: Agreed. 

Bongo: Hey guys, South Park is on!

(Everyone goes to the couch.)

(Cut to the Diesel Occult's hideout.)

Diesel Dawson: You had ONE JOB!

Diesel Busters: Sir, I-

Diesel Dawson: Don't "Sir" me, you bitch! You had to KILL him!

Diesel Busters: Someone smothered me with chloroform! What was I SUPPOSED to do, just keep beating him up while I was asleep?!

Diesel Dawson: Well, who-

(They hear banging at the door.)

Police: (from outside) This is the GoCity Police Department. We have recieved multiple reports of illegal activity going on in these premises. Come out with your hands up, or we will bust down the door!

(The police bust down the door, and quickly apprehend all the Diesels, except for Dark Diesel, who is following them.)

Diesel Busters: Dark! You betrayed us!

Dark Diesel: No shit, Sherlock. 

(The police load the Diesels into their cars, then drive off.)

(Fade back to Clyde's house, with all his friends. It is nighttime, and raining outside.)

Clyde: It's a nice night.

(Someone knocks on the door.)

(Clyde opens it, and there is Amaya, McKenzie's daughter, soaking wet.)

Clyde: Amaya? What're you doing here, sweetie? 

(Amaya almost immediatley begins crying.)

Clyde: Hey, hey, it's OK, I'm here. C'mon, I'll get you some food.

(Clyde gets some toast, and gives it to Amaya.)

Clyde: So, tell me, what's wrong?

Amaya: W-well, mommy got mad at me because I said that I wanted to see you again, so she tried to hit me with a glass bottle. I knew that glass bottles hurt very badly, so I ran away. I noticed your house from far away.

Clyde: Oh my god, that must've been horrible!

Amaya: Yeah, I'm glad I left. Mommy is so mean to me!

Clyde: Let's get you changed and cleaned, so you don't catch a cold.

(Clyde takes Amaya upstairs, and dries her off with a towel.)

Clyde: I don't have a lot of clothes in your size, so you might as well wear some of my clothes.

(Clyde gets a medium-grey hoodie, and gives it to Amaya.)

Clyde: Put that on, it'll keep you warm.

Amaya: Thank you.

(Amaya changes.)

Clyde: How do you feel?

Amaya: Much better. Will you send me back home?

Clyde: And let you get beaten by your abusive mom? Never! I'm calling Child Protective Services on her ass. You lay down on my bed and get some rest.

(Fade into black.)


	10. McKenzie

(Cut to Clyde sitting down with his adopted daughter Amaya, both of them watching TV. It is 7 AM, and McKenzie has not showed up-until now.)

(They hear loud pounding at the door.)

Clyde: Huh. I wonder who that is. Amaya, stay here.

(He goes to open the door, and what do you know, it's McKenzie.)

Clyde: Uh, hi, McKenzie.

McKenzie: Hey. Do you have my daughter?

Clyde: Yes, yes I do.

McKenzie: Well, give her back to me.

Clyde: And why would I do that? You literally beat her.

McKenzie: So? She was being bratty-

Clyde: Being bratty, you mean by literally wanting to see the only person she sees as a parent?

McKenzie: How DARE you claim her as your daughter?!

Clyde: Oh, and how dare YOU abuse her?!

McKenzie: I'm sorry, can we please get back toge-

Clyde: BULLSHIT! You kept forcing me to buy expensive shit, you cheated on me, WITH THE ENTIRE MALE POPULATION OF THIS TOWN I might add, you beat up your daughter, you almost got my boyfriend killed, and now you expect me to forgive you?!

McKenzie: As a matter of fact, YES! I was neglecte-

Clyde: YOU PUSHED YOUR SISTER INTO A NIGHTSTAND!

McKenzie: So what?! 

(Clyde slams the door in her face, again.)

(Amaya is upset and nervous.)

Amaya: W-what happened?

Clyde: Well, you won't be seeing any of HER anymore.

Amaya: That's a relief.

Clyde: Hey, how old are you, by the way? I've never asked you.

Amaya: I'm 7.

Clyde: Holy moly, McKenzie sure can keep a secret.

(Bongo comes down, with a large box.)

Clyde: It turns out Amaya is 7.

Bongo: Wow. 

Clyde: Wow indeed. Hey, what's that?

Bongo: I ordered us a PS4, so we can play games. And by play games, I mean we all just play minecraft and let the other games waste away.

Clyde: Cool!

Bongo: So, I heard you and McKenzie arguing, what happened?

Clyde: Well, she tried to get Amaya back, and tried to justify beating her.

Bongo: Classic McKenzie.

Clyde: So, do you wanna, like, go out or something?

Bongo: Sure, why not?

(fade into black)


	11. Fight The Past, Face The Future

(Cut to a large courthouse. Clyde's entire family, including his stepmother and stepbrother, the entire Diesel Occult, McKenzie, Amaya, Juila, the entirety of Caillou's family, Bongo's family, and Andrew. Chechutielve is the judge.)

Chec: Order, order in the court! This trial is now in session. You, McKenzie Peterson, have been charged with posession of child pornography, child abuse, and more. I now call our first witness, your biological daughter, Amaya Peterson to the stands.

Amaya: Well, my mommy has been very abusive to me. Because of her reputation, I almost never had a daddy. And, she would make me do things with my body that I didn't like, so she could make money.

Chec: Thank you Amaya, you may be seated. I now call my next witness, Bongo Adams to the stands.

Bongo:Thank you, Your Honor. McKenzie is a fucking psychopath, let me just say that. She almost got me killed by hitting me with a car, treated her own daughter like a sex slave, and hurt plenty of people.

Chec: Thank you Bongo, you may be seated. I now call my next witness, Julia Peterson to the stands.

Julia: Thank you, Your Honor. Ever since McKenzie's parents brought me into their life, McKenzie has made it hell for me. From pushing me into a nightstand to mocking my self-harm, she should be locked behind bars for all eternity.

Chec: Thank you Julia, you may be seated. I now call my next witness, Andrew Biggson to the stands.

Clyde: Whoa, Andrew, you DATED her?

Andrew:Yeah, crazy story. Anyway, thank you, Your Honor. McKenzie has got to be one of the worst people I've ever dated. As a demisexual, I can't believe I actually liked her. She treated me and Clyde like human ATM's, and even stole from us on multiple occasions. And, I guess I should admit this, I am Amaya's biological father. But, McKenzie never told me.

Chec: Thank you Andrew, you may be seated. I now call my final witness, Clyde Sinclare to the stands.

Clyde: Thank you, Your Honor. McKenzie is a bitch, that's all I have to say. She forced me to buy useless shit for her, almost KILLED my boyfriend, scarred her daughter physically and mentally, and lied to everyone. She should be locked up for her whole damn life.

Chec: Thank you Clyde, you may be seated. I will now hear the jury's votes.

Herman: Guilty!

Cassidy: Guilty!

Caillou: Guilty!

Boris: Guilty!

Dark Diesel: Guilty!

McKenzie: Not guilty...

Chec: I have now come to a verdict. You, McKenzie Peterson, will be put behind bars for 15 years, and Clyde and Bongo will have full custody over Amaya.

McKenzie: NO! YOU CAN'T TAKE MY DAUGHTER FROM ME! I'LL SUE YOU! I'LL SUE ALL OF YOU!

Chec: Well, too bad. Guards!

(A police officer escorts a screaming McKenzie out of the courthouse.)

Clyde: Thank god this is finally over...

Bongo: Agreed.

(2 years later.)

(Clyde is sitting outside on a bench, it is evening and almost winter. Bongo walks outside, to find him.)

Bongo: Hey, you're gonna freeze to death out here. I got you a blanket.

(Bongo wraps himself and Clyde in the blanket, and sits with him.)

Bongo: Still thinking about it, huh?

Clyde: Yeah, I don't know why. I want to forget, but something, something deep inside of me, just won't let me.

Bongo: Well, listen. You can't be a human without scars, bruises, you know. If you ignore the past, it will just get worse and worse, and eventually come back to you.

Clyde: What are you saying?

(Bongo looks at Clyde.)

Bongo: My mom used to always say this to me when I was little: Fight the past, face the future.

Clyde: Well, yeah, I know that, but what are you saying?

Bongo: Do you wanna make it official? We've been off and on for so long, and I think we should tie the knot.

Clyde: You... really mean it?

Bongo: Would I ever lie to you?

Clyde: You know what? Yes!


End file.
